The Columbus Connection
by Lady Emily
Summary: The Hardy Boys are in Columbus investigating hospital thefts, when they run into Nancy Drew.(As usual!) This is my first fanfiction, so please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Drews, the Hardys, or any other characters you recognize.  
Have fun reading anyway. Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Eighteen-year-old Nancy Drew stepped into her spacious hotel room. Her best friend George Fayne was right behind her. George flopped onto the bed. "That was the most boring, uneventful car trip I have ever been on," she stated flatly.  
  
Nancy rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that long. Stop acting like such a drama queen! You sound like Bess!" She was referring to George's cousin Bess Marvin. "Seriously though, did I ever thank you for accompanying me on my dad's trip? I mean, Columbus, Ohio isn't exactly fun city."  
  
George grinned. "For the millionth time, its okay! Its not every day I get to stay in a four-star hotel. If you still feel bad, how about taking me to lunch and we'll call it even."  
  
Carson Drew poked his head through the door. Nancy's father was a criminal lawyer. He had come to Columbus to speak to a client. "My thoughts exactly, George. You girls ready? Let's find a place to eat!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Joe and Frank Hardy walked into Columbus Memorial Hospital. Joe automatically started checking out the nurses. Frank followed his brother's gaze.  
  
"Cut it out, will you?" he asked in exasperation. "We're here on business, remember?"  
  
Joe defended himself. "I know, I know. I'm multitasking." He sauntered up to the nurse at the front desk. "Excuse me, could you tell us where to find Dr. Greene?"  
  
The nurse didn't look up. "Try room 312." she said in a bored voice.  
  
"Thanks, Valerie," Joe said, squinting at her nametag. He and Frank strode down the bland white halls, finally reaching room 312. Frank knocked, and the door swung open, revealing a gray-haired man who was bent over a pile of paperwork.  
  
"I just don't understand it..." he murmured, shaking his head.  
  
"Doctor Greene?" Frank asked tentatively. "We're sorry to disturb you. I'm Frank Hardy and this is my brother Joe. Our father said we should talk to you. Can you tell us what about?"  
  
"Ah, yes, thank you, boys." Dr. Greene said distractedly. "You see, I have a potentially dangerous problem." He crossed the room and shut the door. "A number of supplies and prescription drugs have been disappearing from the hospital, as well as chemicals from the research lab. I have no idea who is taking them or why, but I'm worried about what may happen if these fall into the wrong hands."  
  
Joe looked at Frank, who nodded imperceptibly. "Can you give us a list of the stolen items?"  
  
"Oh! Of course..." The man shuffled through the papers on his desk and handed Joe a list. The Hardys scanned it and saw items like ammonia, cyanide, chlorine, chloroform, needles, and syringes, as well as several other chemicals they couldn't identify.  
  
"Wow..." Frank's eyebrows shot up. "This stuff could do a lot of damage." ************************************************************************  
  
The Hardys searched the research lab for over an hour but found nothing out of the ordinary. Frustrated, they left the hospital, promising to return later.  
  
Joe spotted a diner as he pulled out of the hospital's parking lot. "All right! Let's eat!" ************************************************************************  
Carson Drew glanced at his watch. When he saw the time, he did a double take. "Girls, if I don't leave now, I'll be late for my meeting."  
  
"You aren't finished eating," Nancy observed. She sighed. The service here had been unbearably slow. They had been sitting in that booth for the past forty minutes.  
  
Carson smiled. "I'll be fine. Listen, I'll meet you back at the hotel tonight." He rushed out of the restaurant.  
  
"How's your meal?" George asked.  
  
"It's very good, but it isn't worth the time I spent waiting for it." Nancy grumbled.  
  
George leaned forward. "In a bad mood?" she asked. A surprised look crossed her face. "Hey Nan, I have a feeling that your day's about to get a whole lot better..." Nancy looked at her, confused. George raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Frank Hardy is here."  
  
"What?" Nancy exclaimed. One hand flew unconsciously to her hair. She glanced around them and spotted Frank and Joe Hardy waiting to be seated. She looked at George, who raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" George shrugged. Nancy turned away from her, she was pretty sure she didn't want to know what George was thinking.  
  
George smiled inwardly at Nancy's reaction to seeing Frank. She had realized a long time ago that Nancy and Frank were more than just friends, but...if Nancy wanted to deny it... Seeing Frank and Joe approach their table brought her back to earth.  
  
"Hey guys!" Joe said brightly. He slid into the booth next to George. Then he spoke in a lower voice, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's nice to see you, too," George said sardonically. "By the way, I could ask you the same question!" Frank was sitting next to Nancy, she noted silently.  
  
"We're here on vacation, so to speak," Nancy said. "But I'll bet that you two are here on a case." She glanced at Joe, and then turned to Frank. "Am I right?" she asked.  
  
"As always." said Frank. He lowered his voice even more. "And since I know you want in on it, I'll tell you. We're here investigating stolen medical supplies, but we have no leads, suspects, or evidence as of yet."  
  
Nancy smiled. "Of course I want in! You know I can't resist a good mystery." Nancy immediately answered, then looked away, trying not to think about how handsome Frank was. Her thoughts were getting scrambled. She physically shook her head, as if that would clear it. "Tell me about it." She said eagerly.  
  
Joe filled her in on the details of the case, but they really didn't know much yet. As he finished, the waitress stepped up to their table. Nancy stiffened visibly.  
  
"Can I help you?" The waitress asked politely.  
  
"No," Nancy answered quickly. "We were just leaving." She stood up and looked at the others impatiently. The waitress backed off.  
  
"Hey," Joe said. "I was hungry!"  
  
Nancy smiled, amused and impatient. "I know. That's why we're getting out of here. If you want to eat at all today, we'd better go find a vending machine or a McDonald's or something." She walked out of the restaurant. An amused George followed. Frank shrugged at Joe and they both went to catch up with Nancy.  
  
************************************************************************  
After the Hardys had eaten, the group drove back to Columbus Memorial Hospital. Nancy introduced herself to Dr. Greene as an amateur detective and a friend of Frank and Joe's. Dr. Greene welcomed her, but Nancy could see that he was preoccupied.  
  
"So, guys, what are we looking for?" George asked her friends after Dr. Greene had left the room.  
  
"Uhhh, I'm not really sure..." Frank mumbled. Joe, George and Nancy waited for him to finish his sentence. "But I think we should start by checking out the supply closets that were broken into."  
  
Nancy smiled. Frank always had a plan. "I'll take the one on the first floor." she volunteered.  
  
"Good," Frank said. "Then I'll go to the third floor, George can go to the second, and Joe can check out the basement." The group nodded and set to work. ************************************************************************  
Joe tried the door that led down to the basement. It was locked. No problem, he thought, taking a miniature lock picking kit from his back pocket. He had the door open in fifteen seconds flat. The stairs creaked as he made his way down. He felt along the wall for a light switch. He didn't find one. After he had searched for a few minutes, the door swung shut, leaving him in pitch blackness. Joe stopped suddenly and heard footsteps. That's okay, he thought. If I can't see him, he can't see me. Joe was wrong.  
  
In the darkness, a figure sneaked up on him and brought a heavy object down on the back of his head. Joe crumpled to the cement floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Trust me, I should know.  
  
Nancy tentatively opened the supply closet and turned on the light. She looked around. She immediately spotted several large cleared spaces on the shelves. Whoever had robbed the closet had made no attempt to hide the theft. Nancy carefully moved the bottles of chemicals around, making sure that she didn't mess up any fingerprints. She spotted a dark object lying on the back of the shelf. Yes! She thought. The dark object was a navy blue leather glove. Nancy picked it up and put it in a plastic bag. She glanced at her watch. It was almost time to meet the others. She carefully arranged the bottles back as they were.  
  
"Don't bother," said a voice from behind her. "Don't you think I already checked for fingerprints?" Nancy whirled around to find a pretty blonde girl in a nurse's uniform glaring at her. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you'd better explain right now." she snarled.  
  
Nancy thought fast. "I'm a friend of Dr. Greene's. He sent me down here to find a box of tongue depressors." What a stupid lie, she thought, but I'd better stick to it. "But," she said aloud, "I don't see any, so I'll just go find him and, uh, tell him."  
  
The girl glowered at her. "Let's go. I'm right behind you." Nancy was relieved. She stuffed the bag with the glove in her pocket, glad that the girl hadn't seen it. She walked towards Dr. Greene's office. The girl followed. Oh well. She was supposed to meet Frank, Joe, and George now, but it looked like she was going to be late.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Frank and George were sitting in the lobby when Nancy arrived. They stood up in unison. "Where have you been?" George demanded. "We were starting to get worried!"  
  
"Sorry." Nancy replied. "I kind of got sidetracked." She explained about her encounter with the blonde girl. "Oh!" she said excitedly. "I almost forgot!" She dug the bag with the glove out of her pocket and handed it to Frank. Then she looked around. "Where's Joe?"  
  
Frank sighed, and, without looking away from the glove which he was carefully examining, said, "I don't know. We should probably go look for him." He looked at Nancy. His expression was concerned.  
  
"I bet Joe met a blonde girl too." George joked.  
  
Nancy smiled. "Probably, but we should still go look for him."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Joe opened his eyes and a wave of pain swept over him. "Oww." He moaned. It was dark. He tried to sit up, but failed. How long had he been lying there?  
  
"Joe?"  
  
That was Nancy. "Nan?" he called weakly. The door opened and a stream of light blinded Joe. "Nan?" he called again.  
  
Nancy's eyes widened when she saw Joe sprawled out on the floor. She took the steps two at a time and kneeled next to Joe. She gently took his pulse. "Joe, what happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"I've been better." Joe cracked.  
  
Nancy stood up and ran to the door. "He's down here! He's hurt!" she called.  
  
Joe sat up, successfully this time. "Nan, I'm fine, except when you yell like that!" he exclaimed. He felt the bump on his head. "I look like a conehead, don't I?"  
  
Frank's head appeared in the doorway as Nancy retorted, "I don't believe you! You just got knocked unconscious, and all you can do is make jokes?"  
  
"It wasn't a joke." Joe said. "It hurts."  
  
Frank looked at his head. "I'll bet it does! You should get this looked at. You might have a concussion."  
  
"I just need some Tylenol. I'll survive."  
  
Nancy was staring at the far wall. "Let's get out of here. Now." she said insistently. She was staring at the ventilator, which was spewing out green smoke. "That can't be good."  
  
Frank glanced at the ventilator and tried to help Joe get to his feet. Before he could do so, the steel basement door slammed shut and the three were left in total darkness. They heard the grating of the bolt as it slid into place.  
  
"Guys," Nancy said, her voice urgent. "If we don't get out of here, we'll be breathing that green smoke! I think its chlorine. If it is, it's poisonous!"  
  
Joe gave an involuntary shudder. "Nancy's right. It did look like chlorine. It kills within minutes. We learned about it in chem. lab."  
  
Nancy broke into his thoughts. "Uh, Joe, could you save the science lecture for later? We've got to get out of here!" she hissed. She pulled out her penlight. "Can you stand?" she asked Joe.  
  
Joe gingerly picked himself up. As he followed Nancy toward the door, he heard his brother mutter in astonishment, "When were you paying attention in chemistry?"  
  
Joe shrugged, even though it was too dark to be seen. "Just because I choose not to pay attention doesn't mean I can't!" He had a flash of dizziness and leaned against the wall for support. He felt a cool metal plate under his fingers. A switch plate! He flicked the switch and light flooded the room. He gasped when he saw that the room was over half filled with the chlorine gas.  
  
Nancy had been examining the door with her penlight, but when the lights turned on; she quickly realized that there would be no breaking this door down. Then she realized that the hinges were on the inside of the door. She could pry the pins out of the hinges! Nancy looked around for something to use as a lever.  
  
Frank's voice caught her attention. "Try this." he said, tossing her his Swiss army knife. Nancy looked at him gratefully. He always seemed to know what she was thinking. She pulled out the thickest attachment on Frank's knife and wedged it under the pin. The pin didn't move. She tried again, and this time it moved only slightly. The Hardys were watching her tensely. "One of you want to give this a try?" she suggested. "It's not working for me."  
  
Joe took Nancy's place at the door frame and Nancy joined Frank at the bottom of the steps. Frank looked in dismay at the green smoke that was silently but quickly filling the room. He glanced at Joe, then shook his head. "There must be another way out. This is too slow! By the time Joe gets the first pin out, we'll be dead!" Frank perceived the room in silent frustration. Everything he saw was enclosed in green haze. The gas was practically lapping his feet.  
  
Nancy reached for his hand and pulled him up several steps, as far from the gas as they could get without stepping on Joe, who was working frantically at the hinge. "We have five minutes, tops." she stated flatly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She was still clutching Frank's hand.  
  
Frank pulled her into a tight hug. Nancy relaxed for a moment, then jerked away abruptly. "George!" she exclaimed. "George will be looking for us!" She spun towards the wall and started yelling, "George! George! We're in the basement! "Help!" Frank joined her.  
  
Joe was industriously prying at the hinge, but he saw the smoke surrounding them and knew there wouldn't be time. He stood next to Frank and Nancy. "George! Help!" he called.  
  
Nancy was short of breath from screaming. She knew that there was very little oxygen left in the room. "George!" she shouted "Help!" Her shout ended as a whisper. Nancy coughed.  
  
Frank turned to see Nancy coughing violently. She had tears in her eyes. He grabbed her arm to steady her. She passed out in his arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you may or may not recognize. Sometimes it's just easier not to take responsibility for anything, you know?  
  
Katie Janeway & Andy- Don't worry, you aren't losing your memory. I had computer problems and I had to remove the story and put it back. Sorry for scaring you, and thanks for reviewing.(I'm glad you thought it was supermystery-ish. That's what I was going for) ************************************************************************  
George followed the sound of her friends screaming. If they hadn't sounded so panicked, George would have been relieved. She had been lost in the hospital corridors for just over fifteen minutes, and she was grateful for this subtle hint to guide her back to her friends. As she raced through the boring white halls, it occurred to her to wonder why this area of the hospital seemed to be abandoned. She had seen no sign of doctors or nurses, or even patients or visitors. The screams grew louder and more urgent as she turned a corner, and George quickly scanned the hall. She instantly realized that the door to the basement was bolted shut with a rusty steel bar. Running forward, she grasped onto the bar and yanked. The bar slid out slowly, and the door burst open. Joe and Frank stumbled out, supporting an unconscious Nancy. Joe and Nancy slumped to the floor, and Frank slammed the door behind them.  
  
George was horrified. "What happened?" she gasped.  
  
Frank was the only one in any condition to answer. "Poison. Someone tried to poison us by locking us in there and filling the room with chlorine gas!"  
  
Nancy stirred, opened her eyes, and coughed. Her friends moved towards her, but she stood up by herself. "I'm okay," she said. "But I'm worried about Joe."  
  
Joe smiled up at her wanly. "What, just because I was conked on the head with a blunt object and then left to die in a basement filled with deadly gas?" He sat up. "I've had worse."  
  
Frank rolled his eyes. "The sad thing is that's true."  
  
Nancy hit herself on the head with the heel of her hand. "Speaking of blunt objects, we forgot to get whatever hit Joe! It might have had fingerprints!" she chided herself.  
  
Frank grinned. "Don't beat yourself up. We'll get it once the room gets cleared out. It can't stay full of poison gas forever." After a pause, he said, "Yeah, we should probably report that now."  
  
Nancy glanced at Joe, who was still sitting against the wall. "Joe should stay here and make sure no one goes in the basement." She took a few steps toward George and stumbled. She caught herself before she fell, but added, "I think I'll stay with Joe." She sat next to him.  
  
As George and Frank left the hall, they heard Joe say, "Thanks, Nan."  
  
"Well, someone has to protect you!" Nancy joked. ************************************************************************  
  
George, Frank, and Dr. Greene cautiously entered the boiler room. All three were wearing oxygen masks. The room was filled with the green gas. The setup of the trap was quite simple, Frank noted. The boiler room adjoined the basement, and they were connected by the ventilator. An open tank of chlorine gas lay on the boiler next to an oscillating fan, which blew the smoke through the ventilator. Dr. Greene reached over and turned the knob on the tank, stopping the chlorine from flowing out. Frank reached out to stop him instinctively, but pulled back, realizing that stopping the flow of poison gas was probably more important than getting fingerprints. Besides, he thought, we can probably get prints off the fan.  
  
Dr. Greene turned around and waved George and Frank out of the small room. When they were in the hallway with the door closed, he took off his mask and told them that there was nothing they could do until the Hazmat team arrived to clear the rooms.  
  
Frank took off his mask and turned to Dr. Greene. "Who has access to the boiler room?" he asked.  
  
"The janitors use it mostly," he replied. "But really any staff member could get a key." he frowned. "I guess that means that all of the staff are suspects now..." he sighed.  
  
George tried to be optimistic. "Well, we could start by seeing who's here today, and then we just have to check the others' alibis. How many could there be?" One look at Dr. Greene's face told her that there were more than she thought. ************************************************************************  
  
"Well, young man, by some miracle you haven't got a concussion, but I'm sure you have some headache!"  
  
Nancy was sitting in a chair in the office of Dr. Balder, a tall man with wide shoulders and graying hair. Dr. Balder was in the process of cleaning the cut on Joe's head.  
Joe winced as the doctor swiped at his cut with a rubbing alcohol- saturated piece of cotton. "As a matter of fact, I do have a headache. I need sleep." he moaned. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Or a heck of a lot of aspirin..."  
  
Nancy checked her watch. By this time it was past 8:30. She nodded at Joe. "How about dinner at the hotel and an early night?"  
  
The door opened. "An early night? Sounds good to me." said Frank. He and George filed into the room.  
  
"Okay, Joseph, be careful and get some rest." Dr. Balder motioned them out of the office. The four teens left.  
  
"Can we eat at our hotel?" Nancy asked. "I have to meet my dad." Frank and Joe agreed. ************************************************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the foursome was standing in the hallway outside Nancy and George's suite, waiting for Nancy to find the key.  
  
"Here it is!" she said, sliding the card into the slot. The door opened, and the teens gaped at the sight of the hotel room, which had obviously been ransacked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing disclaimers, so if you think I own these characters; refer to chapters 1-3.  
  
A/N- Don't worry, I'm not going to forget this story. I had a bit of writer's block, so I started a new one, but I'm better now and I'm going to finish both stories. Also thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing!  
  
A/N- Someone asked me to write from Frank's POV. I will be the first to tell you that I have no idea what goes on in guys' minds, but I will try my best.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The four stared at the hotel room. It was a mess. The suitcases, which had not been unpacked, were open and their contents strewn over the floor. The bedspreads had been pulled off the beds and were also on the floor. The curtains were dangling lopsidedly off of a broken curtain rod. George peered into the bathroom. There was shampoo and toothpaste all over the sink and the tub.  
  
Nancy made an attempt at humor. "Would you believe this has happened to every hotel room I've ever stayed in?" she asked.  
  
Joe grinned. "Yeah, I believe it."  
  
Nancy looked around, suddenly serious. "Why would someone do this? I'm not on a case right now, except for the hospital thing. But I only started that this afternoon! No one could know about that yet."  
  
George frowned. "Maybe someone knows you're here and did this for revenge or something." she suggested.  
  
Frank pulled open the connecting door. "Your dad's room is trashed too." he told Nancy.  
  
Nancy started. "My dad!" she exclaimed. "He's not here. I expected him to be here."  
  
George shrugged. "Maybe he took longer than expected. Or maybe he's waiting for us in the restaurant."  
Joe jumped into the conversation. "We'll find your dad, Nan, but now I think we'd better call security."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Half an hour later security was leaving. "Sorry girls," the security chief was saying, "But we have no fingerprints, the thief must have worn gloves. Although I don't know that he or she can be called a thief, seeing how nothing's missing..."  
  
Nancy smiled, even though hotel security wasn't being very helpful. "It's alright. We'll just clean up here. We'll be fine." She watched as the chief steered his men out of the room. Then she turned to her friends. "Dinner first. This mess will be here when we get back. Besides, we still have to find my dad."  
  
Joe smiled tiredly. They could all see that he was wiped out. "Sounds good. I'm hungry!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Nancy's father was not at dinner. Towards the end of the meal, Nancy started to worry. She checked her watch for what seemed like the tenth time in the past minute. "He should be here by now." she said nervously.  
After they had finished, they headed back up to Nancy and George's room. Carson was not there. By this time it was ten o'clock. George started to pick up the clothes that were scattered all over her room. Joe was wiping shampoo off the bathroom sink. Frank and Nancy were tidying up Carson's room. Actually, Nancy was going through the desk, looking for an address for Carson's client.  
  
Frank picked up the bedspread and draped it across the bed. He then leaned over Nancy's shoulder. "Find anything?" he asked gently.  
  
"Some things related to the case, but no phone numbers." she replied dejectedly. She walked out of the room and started straightening out her own things.  
  
Frank sighed and pulled one of the curtains out from under the bed. A piece of paper came with it. The paper had a name and a phone number on it. Frank called to Nancy, "I think I found it!"  
  
Nancy took a look at the paper in Frank's hands and read the name aloud. "Mr. Joseph Nye," she said, "this is it!" She sat at the desk and dialed the number. "Hello?" she said nervously. "Hi, Mr. Nye, it's Nancy Drew. Sorry to call you so late, but I was wondering if I could speak to my father, please." Frank was listening intently to her end of the conversation. "He left?" Nancy gasped. "When?" She paused. "8:30?" Her eyes widened, but her voice was calm. "Well, thank you anyway. It's okay. 'Bye." She hung up and spun around to face Frank. "He left two hours ago. He should be here by now!"  
  
George poked her head into the room. "Uh, guys? Joe is asleep on the couch." George grinned. "Maybe you should head back to your hotel." she suggested.  
  
Frank looked at Nancy, who stood up and said vaguely, "Yeah, you guys can go. Thanks for the help." Her look was absent, like she was thinking about something else.  
  
George looked curiously at Nancy, but said, "I'll go wake Joe."  
  
Frank nodded. "Nan?" he said softly, taking her hand. "Are you going to be okay? Do you want us to stay?"  
  
Nancy came out of her thoughts and took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm okay. If he's not here in the morning I'll call the police. You can go."  
  
Frank wrote down the number of his hotel phone. "Hey, if something happens, call me, okay?"  
  
Nancy smiled. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." she replied. She squeezed his hand. "But thanks." she added, staring into his dark eyes.  
  
After a moment, Frank stepped back. "Call me tomorrow, okay?" Frank felt stupid saying that, like he was repeating himself. He was joined by a groggy Joe and they stepped into the hall and closed the door. Nancy heard Frank say, "I'd better drive."  
  
Nancy brushed her teeth and climbed into bed with her clothes on. George lay in the bed across from hers. Nancy knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She was too worried about her father. If he was going to be late, he would have left a note, a message, something, she knew. She sighed and pulled the blankets up around her. It was going to be a long night. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing, I love reading them.  
Actually, Furry Creature 1, cyanide is not only a poison. It is found in vitamin B12 and used in photography, and in chemical, metal, and plastic production, among other things. Still, don't ask me what its doing in a hospital. I have no idea, it's just there, all right? (Actually it isn't there. It was stolen.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nancy woke with a jolt. Glancing at the digital clock, she saw that it was just after 3 am. She could hear George breathing softly on the other bed. She sat up. She thought she heard rustling in her father's room. Had her father returned? She heard a dull thud as something fell in the other room. Then it was silent, except for her own heavy breathing. "Dad?" she muttered uncertainly. A man poked his head through the connecting door. He was dressed in black. He certainly wasn't Carson Drew!  
  
The man quickly withdrew his head and ducked back into Carson's room. Nancy could hear him fumbling with the doorknob that led to the hall.  
  
Nancy swiftly and silently crept out of bed. She walked noiselessly to the door and turned the knob slowly, pushing the door open gently so it didn't make a sound. She stepped into the hallway at the same time as the intruder. The man glanced at her for a split second, and then ran in the opposite direction.  
  
Nancy chased him down the corridor. He ran through the lobby, which was empty except for a stuffy looking receptionist in a black suit. "Stop him!" she cried. The receptionist looked startled and moved slowly. By the time he got up, the intruder had disappeared through the front door. Nancy followed, only to see him jump into a dark colored sedan which had been waiting by the curb. The sedan raced off before Nancy could get a plate number. She stared after it for a minute, then reentered the lobby.  
  
The receptionist scurried up to her. "Is something the matter, Miss?" Nancy shook her head, not bothering to report the prowler. It wasn't worth it, she decided. She couldn't remember the last time hotel security had been helpful. She headed back to her room. She was on her own.  
  
Back at the room, Nancy realized with a glance that her father had not returned. She flipped on the light in her father's room and frowned. The trash can had been knocked over, spilling a few papers, tissues, and wrappers onto the floor. That accounted for the thud, but nothing else had been moved. Nancy looked around in confusion. What had he been looking for? Maybe she had woken before he could take what he wanted. He was wearing gloves, so she knew there would be no fingerprints. She glanced at the phone and briefly considered calling Frank, then turned away. She was fine. Nothing had been stolen. No point in waking him at this time. She locked both doors and slid the chain into place. This time she remembered to change into her nightgown before she slipped into bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning at eight thirty Nancy opened her eyes. She sat up so fast that her head spun. "My father! Is he here?"  
  
George was getting dressed. She looked at her friend sympathetically. "Sorry Nan. He isn't here."  
  
The phone rang. Nancy picked it up and heard Frank's voice. "Hi Nancy. Did your father get back?"  
  
"No. But we did have a mysterious prowler in our room last night!"  
  
"What!" Two voices chorused. One voice was Frank's. The other's was George's, who was standing stunned in the corner, her mouth hanging open. "Last night?" she cried.  
  
"Yup." Nancy replied matter-of-factly. "But he didn't steal anything. I chased him to the lobby but he got away." Her voice was annoyed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Frank sounded alarmed.  
  
Nancy assured him that she was fine. "I'm worried about my father, though."  
  
"It's too early to report him missing." Frank observed. "Look, can you meet us for breakfast?"  
  
Nancy agreed that she and George would meet the Hardys for breakfast in twenty minutes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After breakfast, the group headed to the hospital. Dr. Greene provided them with a list of the hospital staff and their shifts. Frank realized that there were over forty staff members alone who could have stolen the supplies. He didn't even want to think about the patients, although it was a long shot that they could have gotten a key to the supply closets. The locks hadn't been picked; there were no scratches on the doorknobs. It was probably an inside job.  
  
As the group pored over the list, the blonde nurse who had caught Nancy in the closet poked her head in the door. Joe recognized her as Valerie, the girl he had talked to yesterday at the front desk. "Dr. Greene? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she requested urgently.  
  
Dr. Greene and Valerie stepped into the hall. Seconds later Dr. Greene came back alone. "Another break-in." he said grimly. "The closet in the maternity wing was robbed last night."  
  
"Great!" Joe said enthusiastically. Everyone but Frank stared at him in confusion.  
  
Frank rolled his eyes. "What my verbally-gifted brother meant was that now we can narrow down the suspects by cross-checking the first list with the list of staff members who were on duty last night."  
  
"Well, he's right." Nancy replied tiredly. "I shoulda picked up on that." Frank looked at her with concern. He could tell that she was really worried about her father, but she couldn't do anything about it until he had been missing for twenty-four hours. She looked pale and haggard, and he knew she hadn't gotten much sleep.  
  
George stepped forward. "Well, can you get us a list of the staff that were here last night?" she directed the question at the doctor.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." The doctor left the room.  
  
Nancy started pacing back and forth across the room impatiently. Her friends watched her silently.  
  
"Nan..." George started to say something, but was sidetracked when Dr. Greene returned with the list of employees. Joe grabbed both lists and started to compare them. Eventually the list of forty-five people had been narrowed down to twenty-six.  
  
"That's not too bad," Joe observed. "We'll just split up the list and question everyone separately."  
  
"Hmm... let's see, four into twenty-six..." George said sarcastically.  
  
This time Joe rolled his eyes. "It's six point five, okay? But unless you want to interview six and a half people, two of us are going to have to do seven."  
  
"Gotcha." George said with mock understanding.  
  
Dr. Greene interrupted their teasing with a warning not to disrupt any important procedures. Nancy realized that it would not be good for the hospital if they went around questioning doctors who were in the middle of surgery. The patients probably wouldn't like it either, she thought wryly.  
  
The group divided up the list of suspects. The Hardys both had seven people, and the girls each had six. (They had decided against the six and a half people thing.) Then they split up to find their questionees. (A/N- "questionees" isn't a word, but it should be.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nancy's first interview (if it could be called that) did not go successfully. She had spoken to Rosalie Rodriguez, a pretty, petite Spanish girl who spoke only a little English. Nancy had wondered how a hospital could hire someone who didn't speak English, but she reminded herself that Rosalie's job consisted mostly of making hospital beds and mopping the cafeteria floor.  
  
Her talk with Rosalie had gotten her nowhere. Nancy only spoke a little high school Spanish and had understood very little of what the girl was saying beyond, "Hola! ¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar yo?" (Hi! How can I help you?)  
  
Nancy had tried to ask her about the thefts, but she understood none of it and Nancy's Spanish teacher had never bothered to teach her how to interrogate people in Spanish. She sighed. Nothing was going her way today.  
  
Nancy shook her head. "Yo no comprendo." (I don't understand.) She then pulled her last resort out of her purse- the glove. "¿Suyo?" (Yours?) she asked, holding out the glove.  
  
"No." the girl shook her head. Nancy didn't even try to ask if she knew who it belonged to. It wasn't worth the frustration. Using her limited Spanish she thanked Rosalie for her time and left.  
  
She glanced at the next name on her list and made her way up to the third floor, where she spotted the office of Doctor Marilyn Henshaw. Dr. Henshaw was an obstetrician, so she would hopefully have some information on the closet that was just broken into. She knocked softly on the door, then turned the knob.  
  
Dr. Henshaw was a tall, large boned woman with wispy brown hair and a gentle face. She was seated behind a desk looking through some file folders.  
  
"Dr. Henshaw?" Nancy asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me." said the woman. "What can I do for you?  
  
Nancy thought the woman might be sorry she asked, but she went ahead anyway. First she tried the glove, hoping that she could find out whose it was. After all, it was their only clue. "Excuse me, but do you know who this belongs to?"  
  
"Well, it isn't mine. Sorry young lady, but I can't help you there." Dr. Henshaw replied.  
  
Nancy decided to level with her. "Actually, ma'am, I'm looking for information. I'm Nancy Drew, and I'm a private detective. I'm investigating the thefts at the hospital. Since maternity is your department, I was wondering if you could help me get a look at the crime scene."  
  
Dr. Henshaw's expression changed from congenial to distrustful. "How do I know you are who you say you are?" she asked skeptically. "And who hired you?"  
Nancy assured her that those things could be verified by a quick call to Dr. Greene's office. After the doctor got off the phone, she smiled cheerily at Nancy and led her to the supply closet, keeping up an endless stream of talk. "Sorry about not trusting you, dear, but you must understand that my nerves are so frazzled after these thefts that I have to be cautious..."  
  
Normally Nancy would have listened politely to Dr. Henshaw's friendly chatter, but she was so preoccupied with her father's disappearance that she kept zoning out. As they reached the closet, she focused her attention back on the doctor.  
  
"...I'm so glad they finally brought someone in to deal with this, because I'm so worried that these chemicals might fall into the wrong hands..." the doctor was saying as she opened the door with a small gold key.  
  
The door swung open and the pair stepped inside. Nancy asked, "What was stolen?"  
  
Dr. Henshaw told her, "Mostly anesthetics." She chuckled. "But they left us the diapers and the baby food!"  
  
An announcement came over the loudspeakers. "Would Doctor Henshaw please report to room three-oh-two? Doctor Henshaw to room three-oh-two."  
  
Marilyn Henshaw turned to Nancy. "Well, I have to go, but feel free to poke around in here." She turned to leave. "Good luck!" She called over her shoulder.  
  
Nancy surveyed the closet. Dr. Henshaw was right- the blankets, diapers, and other baby supplies were untouched. The shelf which had once held anesthetics and painkillers was nearly clear. Nancy winced when she thought about what criminals could use the powerful drugs for. (Use your imagination.)  
  
The closet was also very clean. There were very few traces of dust, with the exception of some dried mud on the floor. Nancy stooped over to get a closer look and realized that the dried mud had come from the cracks in someone's sneakers. It was also an odd reddish color. Nancy scooped it up and put it in another plastic bag. As she stood up, a flash of silver caught her eye. She picked up an earring backing off of the floor. Nancy sighed. Well, that's helpful, she thought. Now we know that the thief is missing a glove and an earring, and they have dirty sneakers.  
  
After combing the closet thoroughly and finding nothing else, Nancy decided to move on to her next employee.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It had been a long morning for Joe too. He had trekked all over the hospital looking for Dr. Kildon, only to finally find that it was his day off. After that, he had asked nurse Janet Peters if she had lost a glove, which she scornfully suggested he put in the lost and found. He had just talked to Nathan Phillips, a long-haired boy who wore a black tee shirt and a silver chain around his neck. He wore spikes on his wrist and a stud in his left ear. Basically, he looked about as punk as you can be and still work in a hospital. Joe could only assume he was doing some kind of community service.  
  
It was around one o'clock when he bumped into Nancy. Nancy was showing him the earring and the mud from the maternity ward closet when George appeared as well.  
  
Nancy looked around at her friends. "Where's Frank? I haven't seen him all day."  
  
Joe explained that Frank was going down to the boiler room to check out the maintenance staff.  
  
George shivered. "I'm glad I don't have to go down there." she said. "It's creepy how it's so cold, and there's never anybody around..."  
  
Nancy grinned at her friend. "Relax, George. It's the basement, not the Twilight Zone!" She teased. Then she shook her head. "We'd better get moving if we want to talk to everyone. I still have three people to go!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nancy's fourth questionee turned out to be in surgery. The next name on her list was Ronald Shwalt, Engineer. She walked though the double doors leading to the stairwell that went to the basement. It was eerily quiet. "You have now entered... The Twilight Zone." she muttered to herself. As she opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, she heard footsteps softly echoing at the end of the hall. She stepped into the corridor and saw two rows of closed doors. The one at the end to the right was slightly open.  
  
Nancy walked quickly and silently to the end of the hall. She wasn't sure why she felt like she was sneaking around. She peered through the door into a closet and saw a black clothed figure wearing a ski mask, her back to Nancy. It was obviously a large woman. As if that weren't creepy enough, she had a large hypodermic needle full of amber liquid in her hand and was flourishing it in a menacing manner.  
  
Nancy peered around her, feeling grateful that the woman was too preoccupied to notice. Any good feelings dissolved when Nancy saw who was being threatened. At the woman's feet, bound and gagged, was Frank Hardy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-3. I don't have time to think up witty disclaimers.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am trying to update as soon as I can but between homework, chores, play rehearsals, voice lessons, and rock climbing group (not kidding!!) I've been a little busy. Please, keep reading and reviewing, it makes it seem like my time is worthwhile.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nancy froze. She was afraid to move and at the same time, afraid to stand still. She had no idea what was going on, but it couldn't be good, could it?  
  
The woman moved closer and closer to Frank, until the needle was almost touching his neck. Nancy could see his face now. His expression was dazed, with a hint of defiance.  
  
Nancy found her voice. "Hey!" she yelled, grabbing the woman's needle arm.  
  
The woman was startled, but she recovered quickly. She brought her other hand around and slapped Nancy's face. Nancy loosened her hold on her arm. The woman wrenched her arm free and spun towards the closet door. Frank's feet hooked around her ankle and she stumbled, giving Nancy time to regain her grip on her arm. The woman twisted again, scratching Nancy's arm with the needle. With all her strength, the woman pushed Nancy back into the closet. Nancy fell to the floor. The wooden shelves filled with boxes collapsed on top of her. The woman slammed the door. Frank could hear her running footsteps leaving the hall.  
  
Frank brought his knees to his chest and used them to loosen the tape. "Nan?" he asked. "Nan?" this time more urgently. Frank felt around in his back pocket for his knife. He found it and started sawing furiously at his bonds. They weren't rope, he realized, but some kind of plastic. After a minute that seemed like a lifetime, Frank felt the plastic snap. He opened the door and light came flooding in.  
  
"Nan?"  
  
He scooted over to the pile and started digging through it. He breathed a sigh of relief when she sat up.  
  
"That's gonna leave a mark." she grumbled.  
  
Frank smiled at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Nancy looked at him incredulously. "Am I okay? I'm not the one whose feet are bound with plastic tubing! What happened?"  
  
Frank was sawing at the tubing as he answered. "I was chloroformed. Someone snuck up behind me. And then I was here, in the dark. I made as much noise as I could to try to attract attention. That woman opened the door and I thought she had heard me. After that, well, you saw the rest."  
  
Nancy had already stood up and was examining the damage. Good-sized bruises were already starting to form on her forehead and shoulder. Her jaw was sore where the woman had slapped her. Blood was smeared on her wrist where she had been grazed with the needle. Her clothes were visibly dusty from the boxes. "I look like I just fell down the stairs." she said ruefully.  
  
Frank noticed her scratch as she offered a hand to help him up. "That was close." he said quietly. His own wrists were red from the tubing.  
  
They stepped out of the closet. There was nobody there. Big surprise, thought Frank.  
  
Nancy shivered. "Let's get out of here." Hand in hand, they left the basement.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nancy and Frank met up with Joe and George in the lobby. Nancy watched with amusement as their eyes widened at the sight of her and Frank.  
  
"What happened?" George breathed.  
  
Nancy's eyes wandered as Frank told about the chloroform, the closet, and the figure with the needle. He finished up by telling them how Nancy was buried under an avalanche of medical supplies. Nancy wasn't listening. She had a huge headache, and it was steadily getting worse.  
  
Nancy was quiet as George drove back to the hotel. She rested her warm forehead on the cool window, but it did little to relieve the pounding. All she could think about was sleep.  
  
George and Nancy got out of the car in the hotel parking lot. George frowned when she saw Nancy's flushed face. She put a wrist to Nancy's forehead. She was burning up with fever.  
  
"I'll be fine!" Nancy insisted when George suggested heading back to the hospital. "I'll be good as new after an aspirin and a nap."  
  
However, by the time she and George entered the room, she could barely stand. She fought to keep her eyes open, and every blink sent a wave of dizziness crashing over her. She stumbled and George caught her.  
  
"You are not fine!" George said sternly. (Like she needed to say that)  
  
Nancy shook her head. A bad move considering that she was already disoriented. The room spun but her voice was strong. "No George, I can't be sick. I have a case to solve. And my father is missing. I need to report it in two hours. And...um..." All of the sudden her own words didn't make sense to her. She gave in and let George guide her to the couch. Within minutes she was in a feverish state of unconsciousness.  
  
George watched her uncertainly. What should she do? Should she let her sleep? Maybe she should wake her up to take medicine. George remembered that a high fever could cause brain damage. That couldn't happen, she decided. But should she drive her to the hospital, or call an ambulance? She decided to be safe rather than sorry. She picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nancy's face burned and she tossed and turned. Images of her father flashed in her head. Images of him laughing, smiling, and then different images of him, alone and in the hands of criminals. She stirred feverishly. Different thoughts crossed her mind. She saw Frank Hardy's warm brown eyes and patient smile. Memories of other cases flooded her thoughts. Her and Frank skating in New York City. Posing as husband and wife in Egypt. Kissing in a snowbound cabin during an avalanche.  
  
Nancy was totally oblivious to what was going on around her. She didn't even wake when the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dr. Greene's face was grim as he came out of Nancy's room. George, Frank and Joe waited for the verdict. Dr. Greene said, "Well, she will live," At this, her friends breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
  
Dr. Greene continued, "However, the blood tests showed strong traces of pyrogens."  
  
"Pyrogens?" Joe asked.  
  
"Pyrogens are fever-inducing drugs." Frank explained quickly. "That must have been what was in the needle!" he realized.  
  
Dr. Greene looked confused and suspicious at the same time. "What needle?"  
  
Frank told him about the figure with the needle and about how the needle had scratched Nancy. His face took on a troubled look, but Dr. Greene just nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes. That must have been it, of course." He looked at Frank. "Young man, you should know that if a full syringe of such a strong pyrogen had been injected into you, or anyone for that matter, they would be dead within ten minutes. Fortunately for Ms. Drew, the small amount of drugs on the needle was only enough to make her quite sick."  
  
George was alarmed. She asked, "How long will she have to stay here?"  
  
"Well, the pyrogens should be pretty much out of her system in thirty- six hours or so, but even after that, she will still need lots of rest." The doctor anticipated George's next question. "Yes, you may see her, but she is most likely still unconscious. Don't wake her. She needs her sleep."  
  
As George and the Hardys stood, Dr. Greene added, "And don't be alarmed if she doesn't recognize you. Such a high fever often comes with hallucinations."  
  
At that, a horrified expression crossed George's face, but it passed and she remained calm. Dr. Greene left them, and the three friends filed into Nancy's room.  
  
Nancy was in bad shape. Her face was flushed and her hair was matted against her face. Every few minutes she would reposition herself, and her legs were entangled in the sheets. She had cast off the blanket because of the heat, but her own cold sweat on her skin was making her shiver.  
  
Frank picked up the blanket and spread it over her while George affectionately brushed the hair off her friend's face. George sat on the bed, and Frank and Joe collapsed into chairs.  
  
Joe spoke quietly. "What do we know now?" Both George and Frank were watching Nancy, so he answered his own question. "Well, we know that someone is stealing medical supplies from closets, and we know whoever it is lost a blue glove and a silver earring backing. We also know that they were wearing sneakers with dried red mud stuck to them. Then we know that someone attempted to kill Frank in the basement. That means that someone knew who he was." he paused. "Any input, guys?" When he got no reaction, he answered himself again. "No? That's okay guys. Thanks for listening."  
  
George snapped out of it. "I was listening!" she said, sounding offended.  
  
"Right." Joe said. He looked at his brother, who had his eyes closed now. "Frank? Are you sleeping?"  
  
Frank's eyes shot open. "No." he said. He didn't take his eyes off Nancy.  
  
"Hey bro, you okay?" Joe asked.  
  
Frank sighed miserably. "I feel responsible for what happened." he said. "If I had watched my back, none of this would have happened."  
  
George shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. No one was expecting to get attacked in a hospital in the middle of the day." She stopped as she realized how that sounded. "What I mean is, it could have happened to any of us."  
  
Frank smiled, but he didn't feel better.  
  
At that moment, Nancy woke up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N-Sorry guys, I know that was a stupid place to end the chapter, but I had to end it sometime, and I won't have another good spot for a while. Also, this isn't really a cliffie. I'm kinda ashamed of myself. Anyway, you know the drill. Read and review. Please? 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-3  
  
Andy-Whoa! When I read your review I was surprised at myself for forgetting to have them report it. As for the lack of police in this story, all I can say is that I don't want them there. Frank and Joe have taught me that police are useless pains in the butt. (Just kidding, I love police!) Anyway Andy, thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Avelyn Lauren-Thank you for reviewing to both my stories. I'm a fan of your work. Thanks for the ideas, I will probably end up using some! (And no, I'm not Hispanic, but I'm a Spanish student and I get a kick out of knowing a different language.)  
  
Okay everybody! I'm ready to start now. (Except for the part where I beg everyone to review my story) PLEASE remember to read and review? I'll be your best friend! (Except, obviously, I can't be everyone's best friend, so review now while I'm still free! Just kidding.) Okay, I'm rambling again, so here goes.

* * *

Nancy's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was the concerned face of Frank Hardy. She blushed, remembering her dreams about him. Then she scolded herself. Stop it now! You have a boyfriend! Remember Ned Nickerson? Strangely enough, that annoying twinge of guilt she usually got from this situation was absent.  
  
Nancy's friends were too relieved that she was awake to notice her inner conflict. They watched her closely.  
  
Nancy was the first to break the silence. "Hey guys, did you miss me?"  
  
Joe pretended to give it some thought. "Well..."  
  
George elbowed him. "How are you feeling?" She asked Nancy sympathetically.  
  
"I have a headache that could be bottled and used as a nuclear weapon." Nancy replied, drawing smiles from her friends. "What happened? The last thing I remember we were in the hotel and I could barely- Wait! What time is it?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Frank checked his watch. "Eight twenty-five. You were out for over three hours. Why?"  
  
Nancy said, "I have to report my father's disappearance to the police!" She started to sit up, but her head spun and she sank back onto the pillow. "On the other hand," she continued with her eyes closed tightly, "I suppose one of you could do it for me."  
  
George volunteered to go back to the hotel and see if Carson had come back. The last thing they wanted to do was report a missing person who turned out to be in his hotel room (of all places!) Then she artfully cajoled Joe into coming with her.  
  
Nancy gave George the dirtiest look she could muster while her head felt like it was splitting in two. At this point, the last thing she wanted to do was be alone together (A/N- Oxymoron!) ahem... alone together with Frank Hardy.  
  
George smiled and ducked out of the room. She realized she shouldn't be having this much fun while she had an anesthetic-stealing thief and a missing person to worry about, but she got her kicks while the getting was good.  
  
Joe caught up to her in the lobby. "Hey," he said, "Do you know something that I don't?"  
  
George just smiled.

* * *

Carson Drew opened his eyes, but it didn't do any good. He couldn't see anything. He felt tired and groggy, but he was aware enough to know that he was bound hand and foot and was lying on a cold cement floor. A light appeared, and three figures walked through the door. Carson could tell that two of them were men. (That means the other one is a woman, for the mathematically challenged out there.) Since the light was behind them, he couldn't see their faces.  
  
"Well, I see our guest is awake." said one of the men. Carson was prevented from replying by the duct tape that covered his mouth.  
  
The other man stooped and placed a hoagie and a water bottle in front of Carson. He stepped back and cocked his head at the first man quizzically. "Uh, Johnny? If the guy's mouth and hands are tied, how's he gonna eat?"  
  
Johnny smiled menacingly. His teeth glowed in the dark. "Not my problem." he said coldly.  
  
The three figures retreated through the doorway. The room was dark once more.  
  
At least I'm not dead, Carson thought. Unless this is Hell.

* * *

After George and Joe left the room Frank vaguely wondered if George had set it up that way on purpose. He supposed she had. She was twisted sometimes.  
  
He looked up to find Nancy watching him. Their eyes met, and for a long moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Nancy averted her gaze first, developing a sudden interest in those buttons they have on the beds in hospitals. Not that those buttons aren't interesting.  
  
"I'm sorry." Frank heard the words come out of his mouth, but he didn't remember wanting to say them.  
  
Nancy looked at him, confused. "For what?"  
  
"Well, you only got hurt saving me."  
  
Nancy was watching him intently. It felt as though she were looking through him instead of at him. "That wasn't your fault." she said honestly.  
  
"It was a strong pyrogen. If the whole vial was used, it could kill in five minutes." Frank mused.  
  
Nancy reached out to take his hand. "Well then I'm glad I was there." she said sincerely. Her gaze never left his face.  
  
Her earnest expression made Frank's heart beat a little faster. There was something about Nancy... how her mind was always in sync with his own... the way she couldn't resist helping those in need...  
  
He sneaked a glance at her. Even lying in a hospital bed, flushed and feverish, connected to about a million tubes of who-knows-what and a little beeping chart, she was beautiful.

* * *

When George and Joe arrived at the hotel Carson was not there. (But you already knew that.) Joe looked through the papers on Carson's desk. He was pretty sure the Drews wouldn't mind.  
  
George sat on the bed and picked up the phone. "Hello, I need the Columbus Police Station." she requested. "Yes, I'll hold."  
  
She turned to Joe. "Find anything?"  
  
Joe shrugged. "Just the client's phone number. I haven't checked these files yet." he added.  
  
George nodded, the snapped her attention back to the phone. "Hello? Yes. I'd like to report a missing person..."  
  
Joe only halfway listened as George talked to the police. He was too busy going through the folder. He stopped shuffling to read a letter, squinting at the pinched handwriting. Behind him, George hung up. Joe finished reading and stood up. "I think I've found what we're looking for."

* * *

Frank felt his mind switch gears. He shied away from the confusing problem of his feelings for Nancy. He looked up again. Good, she was asleep. Now, to work. Missing supplies. Missing Mr. Drew. Coincidence? Probably. Still, he thought. When had there ever not been a connection? But he shouldn't look for a connection, not now, when he knew little more than nothing about either case.  
  
He flipped open his notepad. The group had only managed to check out twelve of the twenty-six employees between the four of them. Nancy and Joe had only found two each. Frank had done three, and George had managed to get five. The only clues they had were the glove, the earring, and the dirt. Nothing they hadn't already pondered.

That stupid beeping chart was really starting to annoy him. Frank started to reorganize the suspect list, dividing Nancy's unquestioned questionees between himself and George. Nan was pretty much out of commission for the next few days.  
  
Frank stared at the list for the next ten minutes but got no sudden flashes of inspiration. (Not only that, but he also didn't hear heavenly voices or witness unexplained miracles) In fact, he probably would have dozed off if Joe and George hadn't entered the room.  
  
"Frank!" Joe said, handing him a crumpled piece of paper. "Check this out!"

* * *

A/N- Sorry if it's a bit short. I tried to write Frank's POV in this chapter. Let me know what you think. Suggestions, please, if you're going to criticize me. Well, um, it's REALLY late, so I'll be drinking a caffeinated beverage if you need me. Please R R, I love getting reviews because I like to know that people are reading my work and that my story isn't just cluttering up cyberspace. I need more than one or two reviews per chapter, okay? Please? Guys? Hello?


End file.
